


Dip Stick

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Cap Sandwich 'verse [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, D/s undertones, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Multi, Sub Clint Barton, Switch Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “God damned...nnnnn...supersoldiers...fucking overachievers is what…”The rest of what Clint was going to say got swallowed up as he pressed his head down into the pillow under his arms, stifling a moan as Steve worked another careful finger in next to his cock and the finger he already had squeezed up inside of Clint.





	Dip Stick

“God damned... _nnngg_...supersoldiers...fucking _overachievers_ is what…”

The rest of what Clint was going to say got swallowed up as he pressed his head down into the pillow under his arms, stifling a moan as Steve worked another careful finger in next to his cock and the finger he already had squeezed up inside of Clint.

Bucky, perched on a cushion on the floor, reached up and scratched his fingers through Clint’s hair.

“You’re doin’ swell, sweetheart, bein’ so good for Stevie, you’ve already taken his cock, and you’re gonna take more, you’re  _ so _ good…”

The sound of more lube squelching was quickly followed by Steve and Clint groaning in tandem; the sculpted ridges and whirls of the toy Steve was pushing in alongside his own cock kept catching at Clint’s rim, making him twitch and writhe under Steve’s weight.

Clint was panting, shoulders shaking under onslaught. Bucky went up on his knees, reaching up to cup Clint’s face, leaning forward against the bed to press his forehead to Clint’s, murmuring a litany of encouragement.

“Just relax for him, sweetheart, let it happen, it’s gonna feel so good, Stevie’s gonna make you feel it, just like you like it, just breathe...”

Clint shuddered, and pressed his upper body further into the mattress, spreading his knees impossibly wider where they were tucked under him, body moving with every snap and thrust of Steve’s hips. Above him, Steve’s breathing picked up, his movements becoming faster and more erratic the closer he came to the edge.

“Buck,” Steve gasped, “Can you...his...need to hold on to him…”

Grinning, Bucky inched forward, shuffling to the side to reach his right hand under Clint, sliding it in between Clint’s lifted hips and the mattress. A second of searching later, and he had what he was looking for, if Clint’s resulting twitch and whine were any indication.

“There you are, sweetheart. Stevie wants me to help take care of you, and you know how I like to do what Stevie says.” A snort from Steve above him, and Bucky amended, “Most of the time, anyway.” Bucky looked up and caught Steve's eye, a slight nod all the permission Bucky needed before he started working Clint’s cock, using the pre-cum that was steadily leaking out of him to help ease the way.

Clint shuddered all over, whining and whimpering, and Bucky wasn’t sure Clint was even aware of the noises he was making. Steve gave a particularly energetic thrust and Clint all but screamed, hands clenching in the sheets and words starting to tumble out of his mouth.

“Please... _ please _ , I have to...you..uuuuun _god_ , Bucky please, just a bit more, I’m so...GOD, Steve, that fucking  _ thing _ , Jesus…”

Grinning, Bucky started to work Clint’s cock faster and harder. “I love how you get so worked up you can’t help your mouth, sweetheart, telling us how you feel, how Stevie is making you feel. You gotta know how amazing you are, how sweet you’re bein’ for us, taking Stevie’s dick and that rubber cock. Such a good boy, and good boys get to come. So come on, sweetheart, come for us.” Bucky punctuated the end of his sentence by rubbing his thumb up under the head of Clint’s cock, and Clint started to come with a wail, body tensing up all over. Above them both, Steve made a strangled noise, hips snapping forward a couple more times before he froze, fingers digging into Clint’s hips hard enough there’d be bruises later.

For a moment, the only sounds were Steve and Clint’s panting breaths, and the quiet shifting of the plates in Bucky’s arm as he pushed himself up to his feet, wiping his right hand on the sheets bunched up near Clint’s head.

Kissing the top of Clint’s head before stepping away, Bucky padded into their bathroom, wetting two washcloths with warm water, and returned to the bedroom as Steve was carefully removing first the dildo, then his own dick from Clint’s ass. Tossing a washcloth to Steve, Bucky used the other to start gently wiping down Clint, who with a contented sigh had flopped over onto his side on the bed.

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?”

Clint hummed, eyes mostly shut, and reached his arms up over his head in a full-body stretch as Bucky worked on wiping down his stomach. “Mmm...feels good.”

Steve finished taking care of cleaning himself up and spooned up behind Clint as Bucky tossed his washcloth aside and snuggled up to Clint’s front, sandwiching Clint in warmth.

“Fuck yeah, Clint sandwich.” Clint slurred as he happily burrowed down between them, and promptly fell asleep.

“Aww, we tired him out.”

There was no immediate response from Steve, and Bucky was about to poke him in the arm when a soft snore came from behind Clint.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> At long last...more Cap Sandwich AU!  
> This was started for the MCU kink bingo challenge and then I got completely derailed by Voltron.   
> Oops.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to finish up more of the works in this 'verse, and get them posted.  
> Feel free to come poke at me on my writing blog on tumblr at [Analisegrey](analisegrey.tumblr.com) or my main fandom blog at [Kitkatcabbit](kitkatcabbit.tumblr.com)


End file.
